


Second

by periwinklepromise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, First Aid, M/M, Protective Sam Wilson, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Sam gets grumpy when Bucky gets hurt





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for today's Tentacletober prompt Injured Tentacles

Sam grumbled under his breath as he stomped over to cabinet, snatched up the med kit, and stomped back. 

“Sam,” Bucky said tentatively. 

“Don't. Not right now,” Sam gritted out, flinging open the kit and tossing the items about. 

Bucky let them lapse into silence; Sam would speak when he was ready. Some of his tentacles writhed in the tension, and in the pain of Sam having to prod at the lacerations. He knew that Sam worried over him, hated to see him hurt; he should have been more careful. 

“I'm sorry.”

Sam sighed, and then smiled sadly. “I know.”


End file.
